One Step Closer
by Araldssen
Summary: AU: Solo basto un baile para dejarla completamente indefensa
1. One

**_1780 - New York City _**

Las puertas del salón se abrieron permitiendo la entrada a los invitados, entre todos ellos se encontraba una pelirroja que intentaba no ser empujada para entrar.

Acomodo su traje y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, el decorado y todo daban aquella sensación de comodidad y paz. Las personas bailando en el centro del lugar y otras sirviéndose otra copa en lo que hablaban de la situación que conllevaba conseguir su independencia. Anna volvió a mirar a sus alrededores hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba: Elizabeth Knight. Un suspiro inconsciente escapó de sus labios apenas sus miradas hicieron contacto. El azul zafiro de los ojos de Elizabeth lograba penetrar su alma aún estando en el otro extremo del salón.

Anna decidió tomar la iniciativa y acercarse a ella, inhalaba y exhalaba de forma continua, era su mejor forma de calmar los latidos de su corazón sin la necesidad de quedarse sentada un rato. Elizabeth pareció tener la misma idea, estaba caminando directo a ella con aquella encantadora que podría volver loco a cualquiera.

– Es un placer poder conocerla en persona, señorita Elizabeth.– Anna saludó con cortesía.

Ambas hicieron una reverencia luego de que la pelirroja hablara. Elsa no emitió palabra alguna, solo una sonrisa sin dientes.

Anna miró a un lado, aún había parejas bailando y con ello, una idea llegó a su cabeza. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los zafiros de Elsa y mostró una sonrisa.

– ¿Me permite una danza? – Preguntó con la mano extendida.

La albina asintió tomando su mano y guindola al centro de la pista. Con un paso lento comenzaron un torpe vals. Siendo el centro de atención, Anna decidió guiarla poco a poco para lograr salvar sus pies y poder hacerla disfrutar de la velada. Bailaron al compás del vals que en ese momento se escuchaba.

– Es una agradable velada, ¿No cree?

Elsa asintió y miró, nuevamente, al suelo. Desde que le hablo, aquella chica no había emitido palabra alguna y Anna intentó sacarle charla. Comentó del clima, de la revolución, de sus ideales, de la libertad, de todo. Había comentado querer luchar contra los soldados británicos y con todos sus comentarios, Elsa sólo le sonreía o asentía. Ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

Anna hizo una mueca y siguió intentando alguna charla con la chica que le sacaba suspiros a montón. Cuando el baile finalizó, se saludaron como se acostumbraba.

– Fue un gran honor poder compartir un baile con usted.– Confesó Anna.

Y, como siempre, Elsa le compartió una sonrisa.

– ¡Elizabeth!

Aquella voz las hizo girarse y encontrar a una chica azabache de ojos azules. Anna la examinó de pies a cabeza y luego hizo lo mismo con Elsa. Ambas eran de tez blanca y ojos zafiro pero el cabello era diferente: una albina y otra pelinegra.

– ¿Donde te habías metido? Te estuve... – Su voz comenzó a disminuir apenas noto a la pelirroja.– Hola.

– Hola.– Contestó Anna.

– Soy Mavis Knight.– Se presentó la azabache.

– Anna Arendelle, a su servicio.

Una pequeña sonrisa le bastó para provocar que Mavis cayera a sus pies.

– Es un placer tenerla aquí, señorita Arendelle. Espero y mi hermana no le causará muchos problemas.– Comentó la chica.

– Para nada. Fue una excelente compañía si le soy sincera.– Confesó Anna.

Elsa hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de alejarse y dejar a Mavis con Anna.

– ¿Fue una excelente compañía? – Repitió con intriga Mavis.

– En gran parte.– Se corrigió Anna.– ¿Es de pocas palabras?

– Si. – «No.» Pensó.– No suele hablar mucho. Papá piensa que es muda.

Anna enarcó una ceja y observó a Elsa reír con un chico rubio.

– ¿Muda? – Mavis asintió.– ¿Y alguien lo sabe?

– Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué creer que le harían? Se burlarían de ella.– Exageró.

– No creo que...

– No quiero ver a mi hermana sufrir por un defecto suyo. ¿Tu si?

Anna negó apenas la escuchó hablar.

– Para nada, dígale que su secreto se irá conmigo a la tumba de ser necesario.

– Que caballerosa que es.– Halago Mavis.

Anna hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse. En su cabeza seguía aquella conversación con la segunda hija del señor Knight; Mavis. ¿Era verdad aquello? ¿Elsa será muda? Quizás solo le era difícil expresarse verbalmente, debía ser aquello. La había visto hablar, o eso vio, con un sujeto. ¿Mavis le habría mentido en la cara con un tema así? Quería creer que no pero las acciones de Elsa le decían lo contrario. Debía pensar bien su siguiente movimiento, intentaría descubrir la verdad de Elsa. Quería poder escuchar su voz, había recibido rumores de que su voz era como la de un ángel cuando se la escuchaba cantar, significaba que no era muda. ¿Su padre sabría eso?

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada en busca del anfitrión del lugar: Adgarr Knight. Buscar a ese hombre era similar a buscar una aguja en un pajar. Adgarr no aparecía por ningún lado y eso comenzaba a irritar a Anna, quien daba vueltas por el lugar. Fue cuando dio su quinta vuelta que lo encontró en una animada charla con su segunda hija.

Se atrevió a interrumpir al carraspear.

– Perdone mi interrupción pero quería consultarle algo acerca de su hija.– Hablo Anna.

– ¿Elizabeth? – Anna asintió.– ¿Que ocurre con ella?

– He oído ciertos rumores que involucran a su hija y el hecho de ser muda al no hablar mucho. ¿Debo creer aquello?

Adgarr enarcó una ceja y separó los labios para dar su respuesta de no ser por Mavis.

– ¿Acaso crees en esos rumores señorita Arendelle? – Cuestionó la azabache.

– Simplemente quería verificar si aquello era algo verosímil o no.– Explicó Anna.– Con su permiso.

Hizo una reverencia y luego volvió a marcharse, algo aún no estaba bien en todo eso y estaba segura que lo podría resolver. Observó a las personas bailar de forma animada en la pista y una idea logró llegarle a la cabeza. Con una sonrisa en el rostro decidió buscar nuevamente a Elsa para pedir otro baile con ella.

– ¡Señorita Elizabeth! – Llamó apenas logró verla.– Por favor, ¿Podría concederme otra pieza del vals?

Cuando Elsa tomó su mano, supo que su plan comenzaba a dar frutos.


	2. Two

La llevo a una parte del salón, quería estar solamente con ella.

– Posiblemente tampoco tengamos una conversación pero ¿Quien necesita palabras? Bailar vence cualquier conversación. Es la forma en la que tus pies sonríen o... se ríen. Te deja decir muchas cosas.

Comenzó a hablar Anna mientras una de sus manos se apoyaba en la cintura de Elsa y la otra tomaba su mano.

– Es otro lenguaje el que usamos al bailar y puedes gritar o hablar sin las palabras usar.

Los ojos zafiro de Elsa se detuvieron en los labios de Anna, como se movían ante las palabras que ella pronunciaba con lentitud, quería que entendiera lo que decía.

— Deja que tus emociones te indiquen que hacer.– Hablo.– Un paso haz de dar, es un paso y podrás decir lo que sientes al fin.

Aquella frase final fue susurrada y provocó un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de Elsa. Le dio una corta vuelta volviendo a tomarla de la cintura. La albina seguía sin pronunciar palabras salvo, claro, que mostraba amplias sonrisas y algún que otro pequeño suspiro.

Las miradas que comenzaban a recibir parecían no importarles, estaban concentradas en aquel baile que Anna dirigía, su idea comenzaba a darle frutos y eso le agradable bastante.

Observó sus labios, no habían soltado palabra alguna y seguía en el intento de poder conseguir una frase de Elizabeth. Anna decidió dar otro paso, intentó acortar más la distancia entre ambas pero mientras ella daba un paso hacia adelante, Elsa daba dos hacia atrás. Se sintió frustrada por eso, quizás no se debía de apresurar y simplemente tenía que dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Después de todo no podía negar la enorme atracción que tenía hacía la primogénita de Adgarr.

– Bailar es como una charla, tus labios no se tienen que mover y al empezar si es de a dos es mejor.– Murmuro la pelirroja.– Pie con pie...

Había logrado acortar toda distancia con Elsa y agradecía tanto que la susodicha no se alejara. Un poco más y podría probar aquellos labios que anhelaba sentir, todo se había detenido para ambas, quienes habían parado de bailar. Quizás si Mavis no las hubiera interrumpido, podrían haber tenido aquel anhelado beso.

– Señorita Anna.– Llamó la azabache con una sonrisa.– Elsie, papá te busca.– Mintió.

Una mentira que Elsa se tragó, asintiendo y dejando a las dos solas, se marchó en busca de su progenitor. Mavis la siguió hasta perderla de vista y luego observó a la chica de ojos turquesas.

– ¿Que hacías con mi hermana? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

– Simplemente un pequeño baile, quería mostrarle que no hacían falta el uso de palabras para demostrar lo que uno siente realmente.– Explicó con calma.

Mavis proceso aquella explicación en lo que sus orbes azules se fijaban en el suelo. Luego de unos momentos le sonrió a Anna y tomó su mano guindola al centro de la pista.

– En ese caso permítame un baile.– Pidió la azabache.

Fue la cuestión de los segundos en que Anna estuve en silencio que incentivaron a Mavis a iniciar el baile.

– Es un agradable clima, ¿No cree?

– Absolutamente.– Contestó Anna.– Pero debe excusarme, es hora de partir.

– ¿Tan temprano? – Cuestionó la ojiazul.

– Me espera un largo viaje hasta Harlem, créame que es mejor partir ahora.– Explicó separándose.– Aún así, muchas gracias por el baile.

Con una corta reverencia se retiró del salón.

Mavis observó la cabellera rojiza perderse y luego giró su vista a su hermana mayor, se acercó a ella y la tomó de brazo con la excusa de tener que hablar a solas.

– No le hablaste, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó.

– Me dijiste que no lo hiciera, tus palabras fueron claras: "Ella es mía" – Le recordó Elizabeth.– ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Mavis soltó un suspiro y acomodó unos pocos mechones detrás de su oreja.

– Anna se ha ido.– Contestó.– Pensé que le habías dicho algo.

Elsa negó con un intento de sonrisa.

– Jamás, no le he hablado y lo sabes. Se que me viste cuando ella estaba bailando conmigo.

Mavis sintió vergüenza por eso y lo demostró al mirar a otro lado con un rojo en sus mejillas.

– Solo quería...

– Asegurarte de que no te la robara.– Elsa completo la frase.– Sabes que no lo haría.

Su hermana menor rió con nervios y acabó por abrazarla.

– Gracias.


	3. Three

_Manhattan_

_Two weeks later_

Elsa escribía con paciencia y prolijidad una carta, había comenzado a recibir de forma anónima desde que el baile de invierno acabó y esta vez deseaba responderle a su enamorado.

– ¿A quien le escribes? – Curioso Mavis tomando la carta recién terminada.

– A nadie.– Contestó Elsa.– Ahora, por favor, ¿Podrías devolverme la carta?

La azabache la ojeó una última vez antes de regresársela a su hermana con un puchero.

Se levantó y acercó a la pequeña cajita de madera sobre la mesa de luz de su hermana y sacó una de las tantas cartas. La leyó y luego se giró para ver a la albina.

– Eres muy afortunada, Elizabeth.– Soltó la menor.– Desearía tanto que alguien me enviara cartas tan románticas como estas.

Elsa sonrió con compasión y dejó a un lado su carta para acercarse a su pequeña hermana, la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó a ella otorgándole un abrazo.

– Veras que tarde o temprano llegara alguien que te dejara indefensa.– Confesó Elsa.

– ¿Acaso lo haz encontrado? – Preguntó Mavis con curiosidad.

Las mejillas de Elizabeth comenzaron a adquirir un color carmín apenas escuchó aquella pregunta, asintió con timidez esperando la reacción que tendría su quería y pequeña hermana menor.

– ¿Quien es el afortunado? – Preguntó otra vez.

«Eres demasiado curiosa hermanita.» Pensó Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Prometo contarte, ¿De acuerdo? Por el momento me gustaría mantenerlo en un secreto.

Vio a Mavis hacer un puchero y luego se despidió de ella. Quedó completamente sola en su habitación, su fría y oscura habitación.

_Elsa escuchó el chirrido de su puerta abrirse y cerrarse, por lo que se levantó y refregó los ojos para poder ver, un bostezo escapó de sus labios y escuchó una risa._

_– Lamentó molestar princesa.– Hablo cortésmente Anna.– Me apena decir que he sido yo quien la despertó._

_Elsa parpadeo un poco para entender si seguía en un sueño, ¿Cómo había entrado?_

_– ¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Arendelle? _

_La escuchó reír y la vio acercarse a ella hasta quedar al pie de su cama._

_– Sin formalidades, por favor. Simplemente llámeme Anna.– Pidió la pelirroja._

_Elsa la examinó unos momentos y se sentó mejor en la cama._

_– Pensé que no hablaba.– Confesó Anna con una ladina sonrisa._

_– ¿Qué cree que estoy haciendo? – Ironizó la albina.– Simplemente esa noche... No estaba con voz. Usted debe entenderme._

_La pelirroja le mostró su mejor sonrisa y extendió su mano._

_– Permítame escoltarla a desayunar. _

_– Aún no me ha respondido que está haciendo aquí.– Inquirió Elsa._

_Anna alejó su mano y las colocó detrás de su espalda._

_– He recibido su carta, sobre el conocernos y, bueno, aquí me tiene.– Explicó._

_– ¿Era usted? – Elsa levantó una ceja.– ¿Por que no firmaba con su nombre? _

_– ¿Y donde quedaba la diversión? – Cuestionó Anna.– Además... No quería que su hermana sepa que he estado enviándole cartas._

_– ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no le agrada? _

_La chica de pecas rió por lo bajo y pidió permiso para sentarse al borde de la cama. Una vez obtenido, pudo contestar._

_– Al contrario, me ha parecido alguien sumamente agradable y hermosa, además de inteligente y adorable pero..._

_– ¿Pero... ?_

_Elsa escuchó un golpe seco y miró a Anna, quien tenía la mirada en la puerta._

_– Es hora que te levantes, mañana podremos vernos.– Informó Anna._

_– ¿En donde? – Preguntó la albina._

_– Lo sabrás princesa, créame._

Luego de esa frase, Elsa se levantó y recorrió su habitación. Los rayos del sol colados en su ventana y la puerta abierta mostrando a su padre con ojeras y una sonrisa cansada, estaba bastante claro que se había quedado hasta tarde escribiéndole al gobierno.

– ¿Una pesadilla? – Inquirió el hombre sentándose a su lado.

Elsa soltó un suspiro y volvió a recostarse.

– Ojalá hubiera sido una pesadilla... – Le contestó.

Adgarr la observó y acarició su albino cabello.

– Comienza a prepararte, nos iremos a Harlem. Tengo que cerrar un pequeño trato.

Mavis se detuvo apenas escuchó el nombre del lugar, una amplia e iluminada sonrisa se mostró en sus labios al recordar el lugar del que provenía la chica que le robaba suspiros.

– ¿Iremos contigo? – Preguntó con ilusión.

– Temo que sólo Elizabeth tendrá que acompañarme, tú debes quedarte y seguir con tus lecciones.– Hablo el mayor.

Mavis hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, como una niña berrinchuda.

– ¿Y las lecciones de Elsa? – Inquirió con los brazos cruzados.

– No tengo porque darte explicaciones. He dicho lo que haremos y punto, no me cuestiones ni trates de hacerme cambiar de opinión. ¿Haz entendido?

La menor asintió con la mirada gacha, Elsa observaba la escena sin emitir sonido alguno. Apenas y pudo reaccionar con todo.

– ¿Iremos a Harlem?

Con un "Si" de su padre y hermana, Elsa comenzó a prepararse para el largo viaje que tendría con su progenitor.

Fue un viaje de horas, horas en las que Elsa y su padre pudieron dormir sin molestias, aunque Adgarr era quien más necesitaba aquella siesta.

El carruaje se detuvo de golpe forzando a ambos a levantarse, el mayor bajo y ordenó a su hija quedarse dentro.

Elsa se abrazó a sí misma e intentó acercarse un poco para ver qué sucedía, no fue hasta que un joven de cabellera castaña se acercó con una brillante sonrisa.

– Bon après-midi Mademoiselle, je m'appelle Eugene.– Hablo el castaño con una reverencia.

– Elizabeth.– Contestó la chica.

– Elsa, querida, ya puedes bajar.– Ordeno su padre.

Cuando bajo del carruaje, con la cortes ayuda de Eugene, observó el lugar. Era totalmente diferente a Manhattan. Giró un poco y se encontró a su padre en una amistosa charla con quien había irrumpido en sus sueños. Eugene gruñó por lo bajo y carraspeó para tener su atención.

– Mon ami.– Llamó Eugene señalando a la albina.

Una sonrisa brillante se presentó en Anna apenas divisó a Elizabeth, se despidió del señor Knight y acercó a su hija. Tomó y beso el dorso de su mano con amabilidad y le susurró de dar un paseo.

– Padre.– Llamó.– La señorita Arendelle desea mostrarme un poco el lugar, ¿Puedo? – Pidió la ojiazul.

Adgarr lo pensó dos veces antes de dar su veredicto final.

– Puedes.– Contestó.– Estaré con Eugene terminando de arreglar el trato.

Elizabeth sonrió y tomó la mano de la chica de cabello rubio fresa, emprendieron un corto camino por Harlem. Anna le iba contando pequeñas anécdotas suyas y otras de sus amigos. Tristemente uno había sido gravemente herido en un duelo con intenciones de defender el nombre de su general.

– Lamento oír eso.– Murmuro Elsa.

Anna limpio la pequeña y escurridiza lágrima con rapidez y la miró.

– No lo lamente, yo misma fui quien lo incentivo a eso.– Explicó.– Aun así, él comienza a mejorar. Apenas puede levantarse de su cama.– Concluyó.

– Al menos sigue con vida.– Murmuró la albina.

Anna dejó escapar una corta y escasa risa apenas la escuchó.

– Quisiera decirle algo y espero no incomodarla... – Comenzó Anna con cierta timidez.

– Puedes hacerla.

La vio tomar aire y soltarlo en un suspiro.

– Me encanta, simplemente, me encanta. Debía decírselo, me llamó la atención desde el baile de invierno.– Suspiro Anna.– Pensé que simplemente era una pequeña atracción por su belleza pero no, luego de todas las cartas creo que me dejó indefensa.– Confesó con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Elsa quedó perpleja. Parpadeo y paso saliva, las palabras de Anna la dejaron congelada. Sintió sus manos sudar y su corazón comenzar a latir a mil por hora, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho.

– Mencionaste unas cartas, ¿Por qué?

Anna sonrió y sacó un sobre con el sello de la familia Knight y las iniciales de Elsa en ella.

– Oh dios.– La albina cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.– ¿Eras tu?

– Debía seguir hablando con usted, pero tenía que ser en secreto.– Confesó.

Elsa se relamió los labios y miró un punto fijo en el suelo, la cabeza le daba vueltas tras aquello. Ya lo había vivido, ¿No? Su sueño. Anna le había dicho sobre las cartas, de encontrarse.

– ¿Señorita Elsa? – Preguntó Anna con preocupación. – ¿Se encuentra bien?

– S-si... – Murmuro.– Sólo estaba pensando.

– ¿En que? Claro, si puedo saberlo.

– En que pensaría si Mavis se enterara de esto...

– ¿Acaso su hermana está celosa? – Cuestionó.

– No, pero ha de sentir algo por usted y no quiero arruinar su ilusión.– Confesó.

Anna le sonrió y tomó sus manos dándole un beso en ambas, luego dejó un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

– No debería preocuparse.– Aconsejó la pelirroja.

– Se que no pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

Vio sonreír a Anna, y solo pudo mirar al suelo nuevamente con las mejillas rojas.

– El color rojo le queda de maravilla, si me permite decir.– Confesó Anna.

Eso solo pudo provocar un sonrojo más fuerte en las mejillas de la primogénita de Adgarr.

– Por favor, basta.– Pidió la albina.

– Oblígueme en ese caso.– Canturreó la pecosa.

Elsa lo pensó un poco, tomando toda la confianza necesaria, ademas del aire, tomó a su acompañante por las mejillas y unió sus labios en un beso.

Anna correspondió a beso sin titubear, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la chica frente a ella. El beso no duro mucho, simplemente unos segundos debido a la necesidad del aire en ambas. Elsa fue la primera en separarse y ocultar su rostro en el espacio del cuello de Anna.

– ¿Puedo confesar algo? – Murmuro la albina.

– Puedes...

– Me haz dejado completamente indefensa desde el baile.– Confesó cerca de su oído y con una pequeña sonrisa.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazadas pero Adgarr las separó al carraspear.

– Padre.– Soltó Elsa con nervios.– ¿Que ocurre?

– Simplemente quería informarte que ya hemos arreglado todo.– Informó su padre.– Y debemos partir.

Elsa hizo un puchero y Anna miró a un lado, ¿Cuanto tiempo habían estado? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos?

Anna miró el cielo, estaba comenzado a oscurecer y le vino una idea.

– Podrían quedarse.– Sugirió la chica de pecas con calma.– Esta por oscurecer pronto y es peligroso regresar a estas horas.

Adgarr pareció pensarlo y, luego de unos minutos, aceptó la oferta de Anna.

– Realmente agradezco su oferta, señorita Arendelle.– Confesó el mayor.

– Es lo que menos podemos hacer, pensemos como si fuera una pequeña celebración por el nuevo trato comercial.– Explicó Anna.

– Mon ami, creo que los cálculos no han servido.– Aviso el castaño.– Deberán compartir habitación.

Elsa vio aquello como una oportunidad y pidió ella compartir habitación con Anna, después de todo era lo mejor.

Su padre parecía estar en desacuerdo pero luego de varios pedidos y súplicas, aceptó.

Cuando la noche por fin llegó, Elsa ya se encontró con un pijama puesto y peinaba su albino cabello frente al espejo mientras Anna ya se encontraba en la cama y con un libro en manos.

– ¿Qué lees? – Preguntó.

– Romeo y Julieta.– Confesó Anna.– Mi madre sólo leérmelo antes de dormir.

Elsa tomó lugar a su lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pelirroja dándole un pequeño vistazo a las páginas.

– Debo suponer que ya ha de sabérselo por completo.– Se burló la albina.

Anna la miró, rió y beso su cabeza, dejó a un lado el libro y se giró para quedar frente a la chica de orbes azules.

– Supone bien señorita Knight.– Siguió Anna.

Sus ojos pasaron de los azules de Elsa directo a sus labios, unos segundos y la albina supo sus intenciones.

– Hazlo.– Susurró la primogénita de Adgarr.

– ¿Disculpa? – Anna se mostró inocente en ese aspecto.

– Te doy permiso.– Repitió la chica albina.

Bastó eso para que Anna tomara el valor necesario de poder unir sus labios por segunda vez en ese día.

_**Years later... **_

Mavis seco sus lágrimas y miró a su hermana mayor.

– Es increíble...

– Mavis, realmente siento todo lo que está pasando pero una no puede decidir... – Elsa comenzó a excusarse.

– ¡Anna no me quiso presentar a su amigo francés! – Chillo la azabache.

Elsa solo pudo golpearse la frente y reír por aquello. Su padre entró en la habitación y supo que era hora.

Luego de un año, por fin Anna se atrevió a dar el gran paso y pedir, amablemente, la mano de Elizabeth. Claro, Adgarr se negó al principio pero supo entender y aceptó. Además juntar su familia con la de Anna le traía ventajas en el congreso.

– Me tienes completamente indefensa...

Fueron las últimas palabras de Elsa antes de unir sus labios con los de Anna, la chica que la dejó indefensa tras un baile.


End file.
